The use of protective devices in sports have long been known, particularly protective helmets. Thus, protective helmets have long been employed for football players and, more recently, have gained increasing acceptance in baseball, hockey, motorcycling and boxing. In some of these endeavors, in fact, the protective helmet has been mandated for participation in the sport. In each case, these devices are provided to absorb the dangerous shock experienced upon contact with another player, the projectile used in the sport, or the fist of the competitor.
Over the years, helmets of the type referred to have been subject to continuous improvement. For example, the original football helmet which was, essentially, a leather cap, has had additions involving strap supports, sponge-rubber padding, and other improvements. The other improvements, particularly as exemplified in baseball and hockey helmets, particularly with the development of more modern materials, have included the use of impact absorbent plastics, particularly for the outer layer of the helmet.
The problems of dissipating severe shocks is not, however, limited to the field of athletic helmets. For example, when engaging in certain indoor sports, such as wrestling, an athletic mat is used. Frequently, a competitor is thrown to this mat with great force. While the athletic mat is provided to absorb some of the shock of this force, frequently the mere padding found in such athletic mats is not sufficient to prevent severe injury.
Similarly, whether participating in athletic events, or otherwise engaged, it is frequently important to cushion certain parts of the body against the results of a shock force or impact. For example, when there has been a severe muscle bruise, fractured ribs or other broken bones, it is extremely important, particularly during the mending process, that the area involved be protected against severe shock.
While the sponge materials and strap supports of the prior art do provide some protection, improvement is both necessary and desirable.